I'm So Much Hotter
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: It started out with Chad sending Sonny a letter, and led up to them arguing who was hotter. CHANNY! One-Shot. Dedicated to outerspaceallstar!


A/N: Hey guys, this isn't some of my best work, but I decided to post it anyway. I got the idea after watching a Suite Life of Zack and Cody epidsode, where Maddie and Esdabon send Mr. Mosby a letter, they acutually weren't supposed to send. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This story is dedicated to outerspaceallstar! If you haven't checked out her stories, please do. They are AH-MAZ-ING! Now, onto the story. =D

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Sonny,<strong>

**I'm writing this because I have to, not because I want to. Ms. Bittermen gave us an assignment to write something we like about about someone else, as well as something we hate. She told us to then rip it up and to **_not_** give it to you, but I decided to give it to you anyway. (You can thank me later)**

**Anyway, if you really need to know, I don't like **_anything_** about you. Your annoyingly perky and sweet and freakin' adorable and sometimes I just want to hug you which is totally wrong, since your a random. **

**Now, when I told Ms. Bittermen that, she told me I have to write at least **_one_** thing, or I would have to repeat the grade. So I guess I'll just have to make crap up.**

Things I like about you

***Your smile (because it makes me happy)**

***Your smokin' hot ;) (duh.)**

***Your eyes (It reminds me of chocolate.)**

***Your attitude (It's so sunny! Ha, that was a stupid pun)**

***Your love for others (It's nice to see someone be good for a change.)**

***How red your face gets when your angry =P (Ha, it makes me laugh.)**

***Our fights (They're fun)**

**Now, I bet you wanna kiss me because of all the compliments I just gave you, huh? Sorry, but you'll have to wait till So Random gets canceled and you aren't a random anymore. Don't worry though, So Random will be done by the end of the year at the most. ;p**

**So, now I bet you wanna know the things I hate about you. Well, here they are:**

Things I hate about you

***Your smile (The fact that it makes me happy makes me wanna puke cause your a random)**

***Your smokin' hot (Chad Dylan Cooper isn't supposed to chase girls, they chase him.)**

***Your eyes (They **_almost_** beat mine, which is bad.)**

***Your attitude (sometimes your too sunny...)**

***Your love for others (This is Hollywood, not Philadelphia)**

***How red your face gets when your angry (It's funny, but it makes my face red too.)**

***Our fights (Because they make you mad)**

**Phew, glad I'm done with that. Now, I'm going to go get a massage. (DON'T BOTHER ME AGAIN!) I hope you don't take this personally, or you can, I really could care less. =P**

**Love,**

**THE GREATEST ACTOR OF THIS GENERATION**

**CDC**

**Chad Dylan Cooper**

Sonny Munroe stared at the letter in front of her. She sat in the crowded cafateria. Sometimes Chad was too... well... Chad. She looked around the room and spotted the blond headed boy.

He was sitting at the Mackenzie Falls table, though he was all alone. Everyone else was probably rehearsing or something. Sonny stood up and made her way over to Chad. She put the paper in front of him and took a seat in the chair next to him.

"So, you seriously wrote this?" Sonny asked.

Chad glanced down at the page. "Yep." He said, a small smile on his face.

Sonny re-read the letter, rolling her eyes every now and again. When she was finished, she was smirking. "You think I'm hot." She said.

Chad glared at Sonny. "So," he muttered, clearly embarrased he had actually written that, "It's not like you don't think I'm hot."

"You aren't hot." Sonny said.

"AM TO!" Chad exclaimed.

"ARE NOT!" Sonny exclaimed. She was smiling.

Chad scoffed. "Please, I am so much hotter than you." He said.

"No, I'm hotter than you." Sonny said.

Chad picked up a random magizine and flipped through some pages before sticking it in Sonny's face. "Look it!" He exclaimed.

On the pages was a list of the hottest stars. Number 3 was Selena Gomez, Number 2 was Taylor Launter, and Number 1 was Chad Dyaln Cooper.

Sonny scoffed. "Ya right, you probably paid the magizine to write that." She said.

"Nu-uh." Chad said.

"Ya-huh." Sonny said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"HA!" Chad exlcaimed, standing up. "I WIN!"

Sonny stood up and pulled Chad down into a deep, passionate kiss. When she pulled away, Chad stared at her.

"Whoa." He said.

Sonny smirked. She leant in very close to Chad's ear. "I'm hotter." She whispered before running away.


End file.
